User talk:Cassirin
Welcome Hi, welcome to SnitchSeekerRPG Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Cassirin page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LStarbreeze (Talk) 23:16, September 16, 2011 It's all busy and weird... I like yours better. Boss of everything, eh? HI BOSS. BanaBatGirl 04:02, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Isn't our new navigation bar nifty? ... I don't know WHAT you're talking about, Ern. Tate's been at the top of the list FOREVER. Yup. *nods unconvincingly* ... Hehe. :] Nixy! 19:01, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the mention.. this website is good... Btw, I have a doubt.. how do I put links of the text within the same article? Dansgurl 07:19, October 20, 2011 (UTC)Dansgurl lol yeah girl, get to it! *cracks dat whip* BanaBatGirl 04:02, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for leaving me the link to your talk page Cass! If I need help i'll be sure to ask you! Hiya Its Gothicravenclaw i'm having hard learing how to make pages thanks for the welcome cassirin! i never thought of having a wiki page for snitchseeker. you guys are pretty brilliant. -Jazzie. Hey everyone in the charaicters have a pic and mine its says stuff how do i change it Random Gal12 00:52, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for welcomeing me! WishingOnAStar 20:56, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for fixing my title page! WishingOnAStar 03:00, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh hi, thank you! :) When I need something, I will consult to you right away. Thank you once again for offering. :) TwistedHearts 12:21, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, ill be sure to ask you if I need some help :) Dead As You 03:31, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Hello! I was wondering why I can't see my name in the subcategory of Hufflepuff. So I was wondering if you had the answer to that. Natethegreat9 21:43, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I figured out why. I didn't put a tag on the first edit.Natethegreat9 06:03, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I love your characters. *pretends like I'm just seeing them for the first time* Tegz (talk) 17:00, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I have a wikiidea. I'll forget if you don't remind me to tell you though. So you should nudge me Tegz (talk) 10:47, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Awwwwww. You are awesome. Mcfeisty (talk) 20:17, January 17, 2013 (UTC)Mcfeisty ERN....I have to say you are amazing - Ali wanted me to say that she seriously misses Caedwyn. (Mcfeisty (talk) 19:40, June 8, 2013 (UTC)) Thanks Ern. I'm personally really loving the Pro-Quidditch team emblems you added to them. :D Charely Potter (talk) 01:55, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Request thing. Please ask me before either you, or Tegz change the title on any of my characters 'bios'. I spent a lot of time researching the Surname Greyvson (other varients are Greyveson, and the common 'modernization' is Greyson). Thanks. (Mcfeisty (talk) 08:20, October 12, 2014 (UTC)) your talkpage is very pretty and wanted to thank you for all the help you have ever given me on here. You have more characters you should add on here! *encourages* BanaBatGirl (talk) 01:21, December 5, 2014 (UTC)what's with all the tildesBanaBatGirl (talk) 01:21, December 5, 2014 (UTC)Roro OH! THE TILDES symbolize a signature! NIFTY! ~ hehe BanaBatGirl (talk) 01:22, December 5, 2014 (UTC)